1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly used for high-speed signal transmission.
2. Description of Prior Art
There exists in the art a cable connector assembly known as a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (Serial ATA) connector which is generally used for such as notebook computer and storage peripherals. Especially, the Serial ATA connectors are featured in fewer counts of electrical contacts than other conventional electrical connectors and are relatively tiny in configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,318,741, for example, discloses such a cable connector assembly, which comprises an insulative housing with a mating portion, a plurality of contacts received in the housing, a cable connected to the contacts electrically, a cover and an insulator. The cover further comprises an upper cover and a lower cover, which are combined by screws. One end of the cable is over-molded by the insulator and received in the cover. Conclusively, the cable connector assembly is formed by so many components, and the assembly procedure and the product structure of the connector will become complex, the cost of the cable connector assembly will be high, accordingly.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved cable connector assembly to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.